lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Usegi Tsukishino
Usegi Tsukishino is a young boy that attends Juuban Municipal Academy and is the fraternal twin brother of Jacob Tsukishino whom he currently has no memories of thanks to an evil being known as Tutock tampering with his memories and the memories of his family to where none of them are aware of his existence. He is also the male counterpart of Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon and just like her, he possesses another personal known as the Moon Knight and his powers have been awakened by a guardian cat or rather woman by the name of Ling Shin who has dubbed it Usegi's mission to find the other Knights and fight against evil. Personality Usegi has a very trusting nature and always believed there was good in everyone that he came into contact with. He never believed in physical contact with a person, often hating it when his fraternal twin brother Jacob got into fights with people. At best, he would try to avoid fighting as much as possible. Personality wise, Usegi is considered the weakest between him and his brother. Too kindhearted and nice whereas when it came to Jacob, it was half & half. He acts of course, like your typical teenager even though he wishes to be treated like an adult by his mother. He loves eating, majority of the time it is sweets, loves shopping, blowing his money on useless stuff he doesn't need like manga, anime, movies, video games, etc. He loves to have fun, whether it's going to the movies or having a get together with friends and family. And while he has a few strong points, he has some bad ones too. For instance, Usegi can be selfish, spoiled, lazy and very clumsy along with being an academic underachiever, making horrible grades in school as opposed to his twin and their other siblings who were all much smarter and more focused as well as determined to obtain good grades while Usegi is the opposite. He's also a terrible cooking, having tried so many times and many would turn away or run at the slightest notion of knowing that he prepared something for them to eat. Another thing is his family. There have been plenty of times where he can appear distant and even cold towards them because they always argue all the time. However, it doesn't bother him that he has estranged siblings from his father's new marriage, making his new wife's children, his stepbrothers and sisters. The selfish mentality steady remains where he cares about himself, for he can occasionally become jealous at the most random times, whether it be towards his brother or a few of their friends because things are going well for them while they're not for him. Usegi's also a hopeless romantic to a 'T' as he dreams of finding love someday with that special someone. He crushes on just about anybody but like normal crushes, they come and they go. Appearance Usegi is a short young man that stands at the height of 5'6" with short blonde hair that is parted to the left and shaded with pink and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. He has sky blue eyes. He has a peach-pale skin complexion and is quite skinny, weighing at least 120lbs but of course, Usegi considers that being at this particular weight, makes someone like him fat when he’s not. He’s muscular and well-built but self-conscious about his body, especially when it pertains to someone that he likes. His ears are pierced and he paints his nails with black nail polish along with having a rounded face and eyes. As for his clothing, he’d usually wear something that’s casual and comfortable as most boys would around his age. He prefers simple things like t-shirts, pants, occasional shorts, Capri jeans, tennis shoes and sandals. He has been known to wear a dress or two but that is seriously when he’s in a good mood to fool people to have them think he is a girl. He wears the Juuban Municipal Academy Boys School uniform that consists of a long-sleeved black uniform jacket, brown uniform pants, white socks and black suede shoes. As the Knight of the Moon, Usegi's appearance is completely different. While he retains his short stature, his transformation makes him appear to be a lot more serious despite hardly being as such. His hair remains blonde but a much softer shade than the usual bright color shade it normally is and short along with his eyes still blue but his attire is an overall white suit with varying colors of red, yellow and black present. He also wears black boots on his feet that go all the way up to underneath his knees. History Usegi Tsukishino is the tallest twin out of him and his brother, Jacob Tsukishino. While the two of them may be twins, they do not share the same physical features and they’re also very different from one another. Usegi, from the time he was born up to the age of fourteen, he’d been a bit of a hopeless romantic crybaby. And he cried about every little thing imaginable, whether it was about school or homework. He was never much of a fighter either, even when teased by others and would always chastise Jacob for getting into many disagreements with people, this advice always ignored of course. Mainly because Jacob felt that Usegi shouldn’t tell him what to do when the least he attended classes and passed them, whereas Usegi did the opposite. Yes, Usegi is very lazy when it comes to his school work, all the time making poor grades, eating or sleeping in class which causes him to be harassed by his teachers every day to a point of either having after school detention or mop duty. Not to mention, he’s a bit of a klutzy too. Practically anything he comes into contact with, be it an object or a person, it was knocked over or brother and he’d be tripping all over himself. Another flaw of his is him being a terrible cook. If anything, his other siblings Adachiko, Daisuke, Shino and Jacob especially would rather eat what they fix for themselves or whatever their mother Danielle or Jacob cooks rather than what Usegi attempts to make that never comes out looking normal. Though growing up in a house full of people was hard over the years, he always cared deeply for his family and wouldn’t let anyone hurt them for any reason. Now, a major flaw of his, is that he’s always been too trusting of others, believing that everyone has a good nature about themselves no matter who they are or where they came from. He doesn’t understand why Jacob sees different but never bothered to rack his brain on trying to figure it out. Usegi grew up as well as lived with his family in the Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan. His mother, an American woman, Danielle Tsukishino was a mother of six children, the sixth being an illegitimate child named Lucas Kaiser. Daisuke is the eldest of the six that pretty much had to step up to help his mother when their father wasn’t around. He is very protective of his brothers and sister. Adachiko is the second eldest child and always had a habit of bothering Jacob about how much he acts like a girl more than a boy. But she always seemed to like dressing Usegi whenever she played with him and his little brother Shino is nothing more than a pain in the ass that is just plain weird and likes to reference anything related to the subject of sex or he’s being chased by Adachiko because he stole one of her bras again. He's also the only one that's closer to his father, despite the fact that all his other siblings, including his mother, hate him. He is viewed as a terrible father who is an extreme pervert that hits on anything that walks. Kane Tsukishino was previously, years ago a magazine editor but with that job and starting working for a lingerie company due to his new wife, Eliza Tsukishino's family business. He and Danielle (Dani for short) are often getting into arguments with each other, resulting in him getting his ass beaten the crap out of and regardless of that, Usegi still addresses him as 'otou-sama'. They have cousins too but the only one that comes around is Ryo and Yoshika Hajimotou, the children of Dani's twin sister Dee Dee's children who are twins themselves. Ryo is a lot like his mother, competitive and would always try to challenge Jacob to a fight to prove that he is stronger and better than him, not backing down just because stronger than him. Usegi would always stay out of it and hang out with Yoshika, whom was much calmer, nice and less assertive than her brother. The two of them got along great. Even Jacob liked hanging around her more so than he did Ryo. It does not come as a surprise to anyone in this family that there are a lot of estranged children out there that are fathered by Kane or someone else. Many find it weird that Usegi got upset with his mother for hiding Lucas' existence from him and the others but at the same time, it is also hypocritical since his father cheated on her mother and went from bed to bed with different women but see him as a father and a good person that could do no wrong. However, like any normal person, he is human and like all humans, mistakes will be made. But Usegi never saw it that way. Not when it came to his mother and any friends he had. A lot of his relationships that he established with others as friends or even family began to fall apart. From that point on, he began to take his mother and everyone around him for granted. Bickering with them all the time, especially when he was told to do something and always bugged Jacob to do things that were not in his nature to do or trying to tell him what not to do and the ending result would be 'pot, meet kettle', thrown in from time to time. There were times that Usegi felt like he had no one to talk to about his problems whenever things weren't going well with his family. Sibling wise, he shared a common bond with his sister Adachiko and wished sometimes he could talk to her about things but she was always busy doing something, making him wish for another older sibling that he could talk to when he needed to as everyone in his family was either too young, his age or they would usually side with those he felt were wrong. When life wasn't giving him a hard time enough already, Usegi would hang out with friends of his named Minato Nio and Ren Hiro, enjoying some quiet time reading comic books and manga with them. Sometimes Minato would drag all of them to a karaoke bar and convince them to join and sing for hours on in. He loved it but not as much as he loved eating all the time as well as sleeping whenever he wanted to be lazy. Shopping is another pastime of Usegi's but he's always buying useless things he doesn't need, mainly video games that he knows he can't afford with the allowance he receives. But he can't help but wanting to splurge anytime he got some money. Usegi is also bisexual, with this being said, cute guys and cute girls were definitely something he couldn't overlook. He had many crushes from Madoka Hitahori to Hiroki Tenjoin whom he thought was a boy when him and Minato first met her but he was a she that just had the appearance of a boy. Though none of them could be compared to the love he had for an older man named Keita Cononoe, a guy who he first came into contact with, insulting the grade he got on a test, later developing into an attraction between the two. In the beginning, they hated each other. Usegi saw him to be nothing but a jerk and Keita saw him as an annoying blonde idiot. But the more the two of them crossed each other's paths, the more they felt as if they couldn't be apart from each other. They dated, up until Usegi was fourteen years old (he met Keita at age twelve), is when they broke up for their relationship as well as Usegi's feelings for him were beginning to drift apart, mainly because Keita was always busy, ignored him and only said 'I love you', whenever he asked him did he love him. The two parted was, Keita leaving Japan to study abroad in America, the last he ever heard from him. He realized then that what he felt for the man was not love but lust. He was so fixated on romance that he'd been in a one-sided relationship. In short, he was in love with the idea of being in love and just accepted and believed that no one else could ever love him but Keita. That he would have this perfect fairytale dream come true life with someone. Jacob came to the conclusion that Keita (whom he didn't like anyway) was never in love with Usegi but just tolerated him because of how clingy Usegi can be sometimes. Usegi even still has the ring Keita had gotten him as a promise to marry him whenever he graduated high school. He holds on to it now, trying to find the courage to let him go completely. He was depressed for a while but managed to get over it (or at least pretended to), to not cause anyone to worry about him. Instead, he is going to focus on finishing his last two years of school, despite his horrible grades. And maybe, just maybe, if he has that chance again to love someone and they love him, he will not rush things. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Usegi Gallery usegitsukishino001.jpg moonknight.png|Usegi as the Moon Knight Powers & Abilities As the Knight of the Moon, Usegi's powers are based upon light and purity, allowing him to manifest said power in order to fight against enemies. He doesn't possess a henshin pen in order to transform and it is only through reciting the following phrase, "Knight of the Moon, Transform", a crescent moon appears on his forehead and he transforms into his Knight attire. His powers include the following: Full Moon Shield Holding out either hand, Usegi is able to form a large crescent moon in front of him that bursts into a large full moon to shield him and others against any attacks. He can also use the moon by pushing it forward to knock enemies away or launch it as a massive buzz-saw. Moonlight Reflection By holding the palm of his hands out in front of him, Usegi fires out silver laser lights that are directed towards enemies attacks and reflects them back at them. Moonlight Silver Impact This attack requires Usegi to concentrate all of his powers into the palm of his hands and then uses that very power to strike his enemies. Silver line will then shine and the enemy or enemies are knocked away. Moonlight Purification Wave As the names suggests, it is a purification attack that has the power to purify any target that's been brainwashed or turned by dark power. To use it, Usegi recites the following phrase in order to call forth this power: "Power of the Moon! Let it Shine! My Moonlight Purification Wave!". A large amount of Usegi's energy is summoned and encircles his body where an implosion occurs and that power is release in the form of flower petals that suspends enemies in the air and moving them about in a circular motion. In a flash of light, the enemy is then purified. This power takes a lot out of Usegi and cannot be used multiple times due to his lack of training. Trivia *Usegi Tsukishino is the male character version of Usagi Tsukino from the Sailor Moon series. *Usegi's powers as the Moon Knight were awakened in the same fashion that Usagi Tsukino received her powers. The only difference is, Usegi requires no item to transform, just words while Usagi needs her broach in order to transform. Without it, she is powerless. *Before his memories of his brother were erased, he worried a lot about him and tried to get along with him. *He doesn't have a future child of any kind, therefore his life and destiny are much different than Usagi's. *He was engaged to an older man when he was younger but broke it off, hinting that he is at the very least bisexual as he finds females attractive as well as males. *If Usegi were to be genderbent female, he would not resemble his original female counterpart, but look completely different and possibly shorter than his brother as a female. *He possesses the same carefree type of personality that Usagi does as well as inherited her clumbsiness but is possibly a more comical version than her given that he is male. Also See *Jacob Tsukishino *Catherine Himeshiro *Juuban Academy Clubs *List of Juuban Academy Students